1. Field
Disclosed herein is a heating member, which includes a resistive heating layer and a fusing device, which fuses toner onto a printing medium by using the heating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotography type image forming apparatus generally supply a toner to an electrostatic latent image disposed on an image receiving body to form a visible toner image on the image receiving body, transfer the toner image onto a printing medium, and fuse the transferred toner image onto the printing medium. The toner is fabricated by adding various functional additives to a base resin. The fusing process includes heating and compressing the toner. A large amount of energy is consumed during the fusing process, which is undesirable.
A fusing device includes a heating roller and a compressing roller that are opposedly disposed to each other and engaged with each other to form a fusing nip. The heating roller may be heated by a heating source such as a halogen lamp. During printing, a medium on which the toner image is transferred is transmitted through the fusing nip, where heat and pressure are then applied to the toner image.